1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light reception/emission device built-in module with optical and electrical wiring combined therein, in which a semiconductor device for light reception/emission is built in an optical and electrical wiring combined wiring board provided with an optical waveguide portion and an electrical wiring portion. The present invention also relates to a method for producing the module and an assembled member of the module.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, in order to realize communication with larger capacity and signal processing at a higher speed, optical interconnection technology that links integrated circuits with an optical waveguide has been developed as a method for exceeding the limit of electrical wiring. The conventional optical interconnection technology, as disclosed in JP 2000-340907 A, employs a wiring board formed by embedding a fibrous optical waveguide member therein as a wiring board for providing optical wiring serving as an optical waveguide in the board.
Furthermore, a configuration for carrying out optical coupling between a light reception/emission device and an optical waveguide includes, as disclosed in JP 5(1993)-67770 A, an optoelectronic IC chip with a light-emission device packaged therein, which is packaged in an optical wiring board equipped with an optical waveguide and a reflective mirror.
Furthermore, JP 2000-332301 A discloses a configuration in which an end portion of an optical waveguide is processed so as to form an angle of 45° with respect to incoming and outgoing light with respect to a surface emission optical device, and the 45° end face is coated with a metal film and the like so as to function as a reflective mirror, by which the optical path of incoming/outgoing light with respect to the surface emission optical device is changed by 90° into a core layer of the optical waveguide in order to allow the optical coupling.
However, the conventional configuration for optical coupling of the optical device and the optical waveguide using the reflective mirror to allow the optical path to be changed by 90° requires the reflective mirror to be included in the optical waveguide. In addition, when a semiconductor device and a circuit component other than the optical device also are to be packaged on a board with the optical waveguide formed therein by the surface packaging technology for the purpose of electric connection, the optical coupling portion might suffer from the contamination by flux and the like included in eutectic solder that is normally used during a manufacturing process, in particular, during a reflow process, which reduces the optical coupling efficiency. For that reason, the surface packaging of an optical device that is optically coupled with an optical waveguide has to be carried out with a specific process that does not use flux or the like.
Moreover, in addition to the necessity for addressing this problem, to transmit signals at high frequencies between an optical device and a semiconductor device for driving of the optical device or for amplifying signals requires electrical wiring over a short distance.